


A long flight

by topieornottopie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Airplanes, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topieornottopie/pseuds/topieornottopie
Summary: Fanart of Kenny and Swoops on a long flight home.





	A long flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrules/gifts).



> My fanart for the kentparsonbirthdaybash 2017!!  
> I made this for Checkthanks, who requested the promt 'How do Parse and Troy pass the time together on a long flight?'  
> Well, lets just say that Troy tends to get drooled on a lot (its not easy being a human pillow) ;)
> 
> Hope you like it! :)


End file.
